


Drunk On You

by ravenous95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adlers Team, Canon Compliant, Drunkenness, Everybody ships Kagehina, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a natural teaser, Love Confessions, M/M, MBSY Team, Manga Spoilers, Party, Post-Time Skip, Shy Kageyama Tobio, hoshiumi kourai is a little shit, kageyama is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenous95/pseuds/ravenous95
Summary: After the MBSY vs Adlers match, Kageyama starts to think how much he loves playing against Hinata. But is it all? Is it just the love for the game or is it more? He wasn't expecting to find the answer at the bottom of his drink.“Ushijima-san, can’t you see he’s lovesick?”“Lovesick?” both Kageyama and Ushiwaka ask.“Yeah, you dumb giants,” Hoshiumi smacks Kageyama’s nape but before Kageyama can say something back, Hoshiumi leans his elbow on his shoulder and continue, “Don’t you see how our setter is trying to shoot at whoever talks to Hinata? And can’t you realize you’re drunk, Kageyama?”Kageyama shakes his head and god, the world is swirling again. “I’m not!”Ushiwaka ignores him completely and turns to Hoshiumi. “Is he?”“Oh my.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dzesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzesi/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this for dzesi, I really hope you enjoy this and thank you for the prompts, I never imagined I was going to write a drunk Kageyama lol  
> Also, I'm not a native, so please forgive me for my english, I did my best haha

The water is running hot against his skin, the steam creating a sort of enchanted mist he feels his mind is trapped in. He can’t move, he can’t talk, he can’t believe what his heart is feeling.

Somewhere, there are still his teammates talking in loud voices about the match they’ve just played against the Black Jackals, someone has even patted his shoulder at some point but Kageyama is so entranced that he doesn’t even remember who they were or what they wanted. He doesn’t like to waste the water like this either, but he can’t help but stay there and think. Contemplate, even.

He is not that stupid to think he has just played the match of his life. Damn, he went to the Olympics! A mere play against Hinata shouldn’t mean so much to him. But it does, and honestly it felt amazing.

“ _If you get really, really good, you’ll get to play lots more games. The best players get to play lots and lots of volleyball. If you get really good... I promise you... somebody who’s even better will come along and find you_ ”, Kazuyo-san had said, and Kageyama had put every effort to become really good, the best out there, he had played so many thrilling games, but none had felt as challenging as the one against Hinata. Hinata who played in the hallways in middle school, Hinata from the concrete, Ninja Shouyou, his best rival. He knows the promises they had made to each other and he’d always valued them, but there is still a difference between words and facts. He knew it would’ve been amazing, he just hadn’t known how much.

Seeing the determination on Hinata’s face before the match, the digs and sets he was able to pull off, the long, intense look they exchanged while shaking hands, everything had made Kageyama’s throat choke on air. So yes, playing against Hinata felt like the first time they had managed to do their crazy quick, it just felt different from everything else. If the other matches are good as the certainty of a the same strategy game repeated all over again or a never-changing technique, playing against Hinata is good like trying something new and succeeding. Volleyball is going to be so fun with him around again for sure.

“Kageyama, are you still alive?”

The bellowing voice of Hoshiumi is so ear-piercing that it finally brings Kageyama back to reality, except he almost trips and slips on the wet tiles. _Why are short people so intense?_ , he thinks while turning off the water and blindly reaching for the towel, but his hand closes on skin instead.

Startled, he turns around to see he has grabbed Hoshiumi’s arm and pulls away so quickly that he is once again fighting to remain on his feet.

“Were you still thinking about Hinata? You two were eye-fu―”

“I wasn’t!”

Now it’s him who’s shouting, and of course it’s like admitting his own lie. But even if he was, it was no one’s business. He was just thinking back at the amazing play they had, going through matches is just what he always does so he can easily take notes about it. Some of his teammates are still watching him curiously whenever he pulls out his notebook but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to give up a good habit.

“Yeah, sure,” Hoshiumi says, brow arched and a strange look in his eyes. “Get changed quickly, your fated something is waiting for you outside.”

With that, Hoshiumi steps back and turns to walk away from the showers area and Kageyama pulls his head out of the stall.

“Is he?” he asks, and he hates his own voice because it sounds so eager to his own ears. It’s not as if he hadn’t talked with Hinata since their last High School year, but it feels like it for some reasons he doesn’t want to investigate on or he’ll just waste more time dillydallying.

Hoshiumi stops in his tracks and shoots a mischievous glance above his shoulder. “He’s talking with Ushijima and Romero. And don’t forget tonight’s party.”

That’s what does it for him. Kageyama reaches for the towel―this time no incident happens―and wraps it around his waist. When he reaches the side of the locker room where his bag is resting on the bench and he notices everyone else has left, he realizes how much time he has spent overthinking. He hastily dries himself off, puts on his clean tracksuit and starts rubbing at his hair with another towel and then using the hairdryer. His sister always praises how fast it can dry off since it is so thin and soft and for once he is glad too. The last thing he does before finally opening the door and meeting Hinata is checking himself in the mirror. For a moment, Kageyama thinks of combing his fringe as it was back in High School, he doesn’t know why but having his face free of it makes him uncomfortable, exposed, but that’s just ridiculous so he throws the comb in the duffle bag and stomps towards the door. His palm feels a little sweaty against the cool plastic knob when he grabs and turns it.

The door opens. The hallway outside is empty.

Taken aback, Kageyama hurries out of the locker room outraged, in his haste his bag bumps into the frame of the door and slips from his shoulder.

“That boke didn’t wait for me??” he blurts out and before he can turn his head from side to side to check if he can still spot a glimpse of red nearby, he hears a soft chuckle coming from behind.

“Never getting bored of that, uh?”

Kageyama spins quickly, the bag flinging with the momentum and almost making him tumble. He is about to say something but the words just die in his throat when he looks at Hinata, back resting on the wall, arms and legs crossed and an endearing smirk curling his lips. Not only that. Kageyama notices all the things he has kept noticing since Hinata has returned and that had almost distracted him during the game. The Brazilian sun has brightened his hair, tanned his skin and made a spray of freckles blossom on his cheeks and nose, while beach volleyball has strengthened his muscles, making him broader, adding power to speed. Now he is taller too and Kageyama can’t stand that the little runt of his High School days isn’t little nor a runt anymore. That’s the reason, yes. He can both appreciate and despise Hinata’s growth. What’s wrong with that?

So he shouts and feels like he hasn’t changed much after all.

“I thought you’d left!”

Hinata pulls off the wall and approaches him, the smirk never leaving his lips. “I should have. Does it always take you forever to shower?”

“Shut up.” But the one who Kageyama really wants to stop talking is himself. He has grown too so why isn’t he able to show it?

“Ah but I can’t. I won!” Hinata cheers and now the smirk has broadened into a full smile, his eyes two crescent moons almost closed from satisfaction. “Don’t you remember what I’ve asked for my win?”

Every good intention flows away from him when Hinata’s words bring him back to reality: Hinata didn’t only get older, he also became a demon.

“Don’t pout like that, Kageyama-kun! Miwa-san would be disappointed to see her little brother get wrinkles early,” Hinata elbows him cheerfully and Kageyama has to use all his self control not to reach for Hinata’s hair and pull until he apologises. “Besides, you don’t have to drink a whole bottle. Just a glass of something. Your choice even.”

As soon as he finishes speaking, Hinata starts striding ahead towards the exit of the building and Kageyama takes a moment to watch him from behind, his black clothes throwing him back to their Karasuno days. In those years he would’ve caught up immediately, not wanting that runt to go too far ahead and challenge him. Even now he wouldn’t let him, but watching Hinata here being in front of him makes him think about how they’re even now. It finally kicks in: Hinata doesn’t need to catch up anymore, now they can walk side by side towards the same stage.

Kageyama adjusts the strap of the duffle bag on his shoulder and finally follows Hinata.

“Why drinking though?”

Hinata turns his head towards Kageyama, a wide smile lighting up his face. “I just want to see your face scrunching up while doing something you don’t like.”

He’s so genuinely happy that he’s literally beaming, that little nuisance, and Kageyama can’t keep his eyes away from him. “I really want to punch you right now.”

A laugh escapes from Hinata and he elbows him once again. “Lucky me that you can’t then. We’re in the V League and my face is worldwide known. My Brazilian fans are really affectionate, you don’t want to mess with them.”

“They’re affectionate to... your face?”

They are at the end of the hallway and they push open the outside door on the outside s at the same time, letting the cold breeze of the night ruffle their hair and cool their skin. Then Hinata turns to him and replies, “Of course. Why? Something to rebut?”

Kageyama looks at him with more seriousness than what’s required. They’re just chatting, he could just say something mean as usual or dismiss the topic altogether, but he wants to get a better look at him, even though he has done it for a long time now. But how can he keep his eyes away from the red flames of Hinata’s hair, the molten caramel of his eyes, the plump lips always stretched in a smile?

He tightens the fist around the shoulder strap and, after an exaggerated and embarrassing amount of time spent staring at his old teammate, he finally says, “It got well-shaped from every ball you got with your face back then.”

Hinata’s eyes widen before he bursts out laughing, his noises making many heads turn in their direction, but he doesn’t seem to care. “What was that just now Kageyama? Was it a joke I heard from you?”

Kageyama fidgets a little, shifting his weight from foot to foot, uncertain if Hinata has found it funny or just ridiculous. He wanted to say something different, but he couldn’t admit Hinata was handsome indeed and that the whole world would’ve had a reason to care for his face. So he just waits for Hinata to breathe again, only he wasn’t ready for what his eyes are seeing now that Hinata has lifted his head to watch Kageyama with eyes half lidded and a soft smile tugging on the corner of his lips. “You’ve grown too, Kageyama.”

He wants to answer that of course he had, but the only thing he can think of is how much his heart is swelling up filling his chest, the beating resonating in every inch of his body. It feels like something dangerous, it feels like something only Hinata could’ve triggered in him. And when Hinata is moving on towards the hotel, he can just follow.

*******

“Are you okay?”

It takes a moment for Kageyama to realize someone is speaking to him, and it takes another second to divert his eyes from Hinata on the farthest corner of the lounge bar they have reserved for the party and finally look at who’s talking.

The room sways a little in his sudden movement, but as soon as it rights itself again, he sees that Ushiwaka is leaning in a bit. Not that there’s a chance that someone will hear anyway. There’s music in the background but what is really making most of the noise is the conversation between Hinata, Bokuto and Atsumu.

“Of course!”

“You shouldn’t drink, Kageyama.”

“I’m not!” he says, raising his glass and drinking the fruity thing he had poured himself from quite a while now. “This is just... just...”

Just then a hand slaps his shoulder making Kageyama jolt in surprise.

“Ushijima-san, can’t you see he’s lovesick?”

Hoshiumi’s voice is as loud as the three Black Jackals’ players and makes Kageyama’s ears ring, but he recovers as soon as the words make it to his brain.

“Lovesick?” both Kageyama and Ushiwaka ask, with the only difference that the former is an indignant question, the latter is just puzzled.

“Yeah, you dumb giants,” Hoshiumi smacks Kageyama’s nape but before Kageyama can say something back, Hoshiumi leans his elbow on his shoulder and continue, “Don’t you see how our setter is trying to shoot at whoever talks to Hinata? And can’t you realize you’re drunk, Kageyama?”

Kageyama shakes his head and god, his brain feels heavy and rolling inside his skull like a big dice inside a wooden cup, the world swirling and unfocused again. He grabs the edges of the table to steady himself a little and shouts, “I’m not!”

Ushiwaka ignores him completely and turns to Hoshiumi. “Is he?”

“Oh my.” Hoshiumi slips to sit next to Kageyama and leans over, excitement brightening his features. He almost looks like a human seagull who has just glimpsed its prey. “Didn’t you see how happy he was when they entered the room and how he looked more and more cranky as Hinata-kun started talking with others and leaving his old teammate all alone once he made him drink a cup of sake?”

Kageyama is about to retort and deny, but he finds himself thinking deeply about what Hoshiumi has just said.

Since the hotel where the Black Jackals team is staying isn’t far away from the stadium, it didn’t take too long for them to arrive, but while they walked they had managed to talk a lot about their match and it had been almost as fun as playing it. It hadn’t happened in a long time for them to comment on a game in which they had both taken part of and now that they finally could it was almost as if they were back at Karasuno.

Then yes, since they arrived at the hotel, they had been surrounded by all the others and he hadn’t been able to ask Hinata to stay and talk to him all evening, could he? Maybe he should’ve done just that? It frustrated him how he couldn’t think of anything else. He chatted a bit with the other players, especially with his old acquaintances, but after a while he felt grumpy and since he was of no company and couldn’t focus on anything else, he grabbed the first bottle near him and started drinking. It burned a little at the beginning, but it was just a sort of juice, wasn’t it?

“I just want to talk to him,” he blurts out and attempts to drink more, but Ushiwaka gently pushes his arm down, shaking his head.

“I doubt that’s the only thing you want from him, Kageyama-kun,” Hoshiumi laughs, slapping his back once again.

Heat explodes on his cheeks while a strangled noise escapes from his lips. His eyes search for Hinata―as they have done all night and during the game―and he feels a pang of... something eating at his stomach when he sees Hinata laughing at something that Atsumu has said to him and then saying, “Yeah, I can’t wait to see you guys try on the beach and I miss playing beach volleyball too!”

Oh how he wants to go and grab Hinata’s hand and take him―

Wait. What was that?

But he doesn’t have the time to understand that because his train of thoughts is once again shattered by Ushiwaka’s voice. “I think you should stop with that. And I mean you with drinking alcohol and you saying that stuff. You’re just troubling him more.”

Kageyama looks between the two of them and it feels like the angel is sitting on his left and the devil is sitting on his right. While he is still confused by all that talking and thinking, Hoshiumi speaks again, “You’re no fun. And I have a moral duty to fulfil here.” He makes a big show of clearing his throat and then calls, “Hinata-kuuun! Can you come here a moment? Kageyama-kun has something to say to you!”

If Kageyama had thought that his cheeks were going on fire before, now he feels like his entire body has turned into gunpowder about to explode into fireworks. He whips his head around so quickly that his neck almost snaps and when he sees Hinata approaching, eyebrow raised in a question, he isn’t sure of what he wants anymore.

“What’s the matter?” Hinata smiles, but when he takes a good look at Kageyama it crooks a little. “Kageyama, are you drunk?”

Kageyama thought about answering him, but now he is facing another problem. “There are two of you. I don’t think I can bear it.”

“Oh my god, Kageyama what are you saying?”

Entranced by the two Hinata, both with the same shocked face, Kageyama can’t focus on anything else. He doesn’t know who to look at, who to answer to, who he wants to play against with. “I don’t know who to kiss first,” is what he answers instead.

There’s a thunderous laugh as Romero approaches. “The new generation sure has some guts.”

“The truth is that they should’ve kissed long ago! They’re unbelievable!” Hoshiumi bellows, standing up and leaving enough room for Hinata to go near Kageyama or just take a seat because he really looks like he needs some support.

“Ew, I’m sorry but this time I disagree with you,” Atsumu replies. “He shouldn’t be so blunt, what if they start making out in front of us?”

Sakusa takes a step back while muttering, “You know, for once I agree with you, Miya.”

“Whoa! How did he get so drunk? I could drink all night and won’t feel high at all!”

“That’s because you’re already overexcited by nature, Bokuto. You cover the entire drunk spectrum.”

“Tsum-tsum, why does it sound mean?”

But Kageyama barely notices all the chatting and the others mocking him. Now that there’s only one Hinata, he can see him blushing and fidgeting, but never looking away from him. He’s biting his bottom lip and the knot in Kageyama’s stomach loosens a little at the sight. He wants to reach out and do... well, he doesn’t know _what_ , but then Hinata turns around and all Kageyama is facing is his broad back covered in a black jacket.

“Maybe it’s better if I take Kageyama back to his apartment.”

“You sure? What if he kisses you for real?” someone asks laughing, but Kageyama can’t keep up with the conversation anymore. He covers his face with his hands, glad that Hinata’s back is shielding him from most of the others.

“I feel responsible, it was my idea to make him drink after all. Plus, you guys won’t have to worry, you can keep on celebrating!”

Kageyama peeks through his fingers and for a moment he thinks of complaining and saying he doesn’t need to go home, he’s not drunk nor a baby, but then an idea comes to mind and his entire body is filled with excitement. Hinata is waving his goodbyes and he’s about to do the same when a strong hand grips his shoulder and Kageyama turns to Ushiwaka.

“Now I know why you’ve behaved like this, but don’t drink ever again. It’s not healthy and you also look miserable.”

Honestly, Kageyama doesn’t know how to reply to that, but once again Hoshiumi compensates for his lack of words.

“Blunt as usual, Ushijima! But you know, he’d look more miserable, just you wait for him to get laid―”

“Ew, Hoshiumi! Now it’s _me_ who needs a drink to forget that image!”

That’s when Kageyama realizes it’s better for the both of them to fly away immediately. He says goodbye promising to see them all tomorrow and in the blink of an eye him and Hinata are again out in the cold. He stops as soon as they reach the sidewalk, taking a moment to breathe in and to feel the November breeze caressing his skin which is running _hot hot hot_ ―

“Kageyama?”

Hinata’s voice is so small and tentative that for a moment Kageyama doesn’t notice, too much enraptured by his thoughts. Then he turns and sees that Hinata is watching at their hands. Their _interlaced_ hands.

He pulls away so suddenly that it makes Hinata stumble backwards. Just when did he take Hinata by the hand?

“Look, Kageyama... I didn’t want you to get―wait! Where are you going?!”

The truth is, Kageyama’s legs have moved on their own. “To the beach!” he shouts while running, the duffle bag bouncing on his back at every step.

“The beach?? Now??” Hinata cries behind him, quickly catching up, and that makes Kageyama sprint faster because he can’t lose to Hinata.

“Didn’t you say you miss beach volleyball?”

“I did but...”

Hearing the doubt in Hinata’s voice, Kageyama feels his own excitement blown away. He twirls around so suddenly that he almost crashes into Hinata and looks at the other man with an angry face. “You don’t want to go with me?”

“What are you saying?” Hinata looks taken aback and frowns at him. “I never said that and of course I want to go with you too, but it’s 11 pm, you’re drunk and I don’t want to tire myself too much. Can we just go home?”

Kageyama pouts some more and kicks at the ground. Guilt bubbles inside him when he takes a look at Hinata’s worried face but he can’t let go that easily. “But I want to go now and make you happy.”

There’s a moment in which Hinata seems startled, but it flickers out in a flash and the next second he takes a step forward, closing the distance between them and his voice sounds softer when he speaks. “But I _am_ happy, Kageyama.”

“I want to make you happier than what others can.”

Even in the haze that’s descended on Kageyama’s senses he can still notice Hinata’s cheeks flushing and his eyes glinting with something familiar. “I’m sure you will. And you know what would make me happy now? It’s going home.”

“Fine,” he agrees in the end, but still pouts and crosses his arms on his chest. “But promise me you will go to the beach with me.”

Hinata laughs, but it’s something softer than his usual wild and loud one, and the view and the sound bedazzle Kageyama, he’s starting to think he managed to make Hinata happy once more, but then Hinata shakes his head, face hidden by the shadows.

“You’re such a baby,” the words are just murmured and the wind almost carries them away but not before Kageyama hears them.

If Hinata had spoken in a low voice, Kageyama replies with a loud one, indignant, “I’m not!”

“You are,” Hinata says, lifting his head and now Kageyama sees he’s smiling. “You behave like a little brother.”

For some reason Kageyama doesn’t like what he has just heard and rebuts, “I’m not your little brother.”

“No, but I can recognize one when I see one,” he sticks his tongue out and then offers his hand for Kageyama to take it. “Let’s go home, you dumbass.”

It takes a moment for Kageyama to decide what to do, staring at Hinata’s hand with the same seriousness with which he ponders the pros and cons of a new rotation for the next game. He wants to take it, but the feeling of holding their hands still troubles him. But he has already done it before, right? And this time it’s Hinata asking for it. So he closes his hand around Hinata’s and—

“You’re cold!” Kageyama says and tightens his grip as if like that he could warm his skin. “Do you have a pair of gloves? Let’s go buy it!”

He takes a step forward—towards where he doesn’t know—but Hinata is not moving, so he has to stop if he doesn’t want to leave his hand—and he doesn’t. He turns around to see why Hinata is not following and finds him looking at their joined hands.

“That’s actually cute.”

Kageyama is confused and the tiredness is starting to kick in and make his body numb and his mind slow. “What?”

Hinata lifts his head and Kageyama meets one of the brightest smiles he is supposed to be accustomed with, but he really is not. It’s not like one can approach the sun, get used to the fire and stop being burned. That’s what Hinata is: a human sun and Kageyama is a planet gravitating in his orbit, getting closer and closer and being turned to ashes. That’s what he has done for so long. Burning and burning.

He’s so focused on recreating in his mind a play like the one they did in elementary school that he barely hears Hinata’s reply.

“You become more caring when you’re drunk.”

Planets and suns vanish from his mind when he frowns. “I’m not drunk.”

“Yeah sure,” Hinata chuckles. “Anyway, I appreciate the thought, but it’s late and stores are already closed.”

Kageyama grunts and reluctantly pulls away from Hinata, slips the bag from his shoulder and opens the zip to search for a clean sweatshirt. Once he’s found that, he places it on Hinata’s shoulders and takes his hand without hesitating this time.

Hinata doesn’t say a word, he just coughs a little and takes out his phone to call for a taxi and then they wait in an awkward silence on the sidewalk.

“Thanks for this,” Hinata says after a while, pulling at the jacket.

Kageyama looks away because he knows he’s blushing and mutters a ‘you’re welcome’.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama is forced to look at him, especially because Hinata’s voice has something strange to it, it’s almost trembling and he has to know why.

“Do you remember our promise back in school right?” He waits for Kageyama to nod before he continues. “There is no need for you to try and make me happy. You did it in the past and you keep doing it now. I’m not worried about that so you don’t need to be worried either.”

Kageyama doesn’t know what to say to that, but he doesn’t have to since their cab pulls over and Hinata is already moving to open the door for him.

He sits almost in a daze, with Hinata’s words still echoing in his ears. He doesn’t pay attention to Hinata’s greetings to the taxi driver or the fact that he remembers his address. He just sits there, head resting against the cold window, looking at the city flashing by. And then Hinata slips his hand in his and then in the pocket of his jacket and a silly song emerges from Kageyama’s memories of many years ago. He doesn’t even remember how he learned the lyrics but they are still there and before he knows he’s singing it with a barely audible and off-key voice.

“ _I hate your touch_

_I hate your mouth_

_I can’t stand every single word that falls out_

_But you’re all that I’ve been dreaming of_

_This is not another song about love_

_I hate your voice_

_I hate your lips_

_I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss_

_But you’re all that I’ve been dreaming of_

_This is not another song about love._ ”

Hinata chuckles and grips tighter at his hand, sending an electric shock through Kageyama’s arm to his heart.

“That doesn’t sound so flattering,” the driver intrudes, making Kageyama want to sink lower in his seat.

But then he feels Hinata’s eyes on him and he has to look at him.

He is still chuckling when he answers.

“Oh, I don’t think it is supposed to be.”

Kageyama smiles. He is right.

*******

There are some questions that are hard to answer. What did wake him up? It was the headache or the light filtering from the curtains? The thirst or the hunger? His right arm going numb or the smell of rice and eggs? Or perhaps a familiar voice coming from somewhere in the house?

Kageyama blinks open his eyes and lifts his upper body from the mattress, propping himself up on his right arm, which aches so much after having slept on it for who knows how long. The sudden movement makes also his head throb more and Kageyama needs a second to get used to it. He listens carefully and no, it’s not a dream, and yes, this is definitely Hinata’s voice talking to someone!

Kageyama falls on the bed once again and covers his head with the sheets, too afraid that Hinata would walk in and find him awake, and he starts thinking about what to do. He can’t just walk out of his room and casually say hi, can he? But, on the other hand, this is his damn house! He can do whatever he wants, right? Or he could pretend to be asleep and then Hinata would leave at some point... He shakes his head, regretting it immediately since it only aggravates his headache more. No, when did he become such a coward? He has to walk out as if he owned the place—which he does!—and thank Hinata for all the trouble. He nods to himself, this time carefully, and he is about to pull away the sheets when he suddenly remembers the said troubles and... this is not his best moment since he kicks once, twice under the covers, out of embarrassment. He needs another moment to muster up the courage and calm down.

“Kageyama, are you okay?”

And Kageyama freezes. No, he’s definitely not okay.

He knows his face is on fire, but he can’t pretend anymore and Hinata can be as persistent as himself, so he reluctantly peeks his head out of the covers.

Hinata is leaning on the door frame, wearing the pair of slacks from the night before and... one of his t-shirts which, honestly, he doesn’t know how to feel about. He doesn’t remember much about last night after the cab left them in front of the building, he’s sure they didn’t do anything, however the view is enough to make his throat drier. Now Hinata is broader and his t-shirt fits the shoulders almost perfectly, but even though he has grown, he is still shorter than Kageyama and the t-shirt is too long for him. Still, Hinata seems at ease, comfortable even, as he was every time he visited Kageyama’s house after school. And thinking about it, how he likes seeing Hinata being like this around him―in his house―, Kageyama understands what made his stomach melt in a flutter of butterflies: This view is cozy, it’s peaceful, it’s home. Once it was said, “As long as I’m here, you’re invincible”, but maybe it was time to amend it. As long as we are together, I’m home.

He’s been so blind for so long. Who is the boke now?

Kageyama forgets to answer the question and, unexpectedly, Hinata walks away just to return with a tray. On it there’s a glass of water and a plate with his breakfast. “Help yourself, you’ll feel better after.”

It is weird to eat with Hinata staring at him, but he doesn’t have any other choice, except he could do something about it. He also knows that it could be dangerous to bring up the topic, however Hinata deserves better than his silence, so as soon as his throat doesn’t feel too hoarse, he speaks, “Thank you for the food.”

“Just the food?” Hinata teases.

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “No.”

“And for what, then, Kageyama?”

He doesn’t like the evil spark in Hinata’s eyes, but he can’t ignore the question either. He puts the chopsticks down and glares at him, even though Kageyama knows his angry face doesn’t affect Hinata anymore. “You won’t stop pestering me till you hear it, won’t you?”

Hinata smiles. The idiot. “Yep.”

So Kageyama has no choice and huffs, “Thanks for taking me home and whatever you did in the middle.”

For holding his hand, for example. For believing in him, for understanding him, for becoming what Kazuyo-san had foreseen. Kageyama retrieves the chopsticks and starts to eat again because he can’t stand to look into Hinata’s eyes anymore, not when he feels dumb after realising in one sitting what Hinata had truly meant for him, what he still means.

“So you don’t remember you wanted to kiss me?”

Kageyama chokes on rice. He begins to cough and it only intensifies his headache. He looks up again and finds Hinata watching him with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“What?” Kageyama says with a rasping voice, and he did it more because of the shock than for any real intention of pretending he doesn’t remember.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Bakageyama,” Hinata warns, and it’s strange to see him so serious all of a sudden. “Check your phone if you don’t believe me. I’m sure your teammates are finding this as funny as mine.”

This is going bad, Kageyama knows it. He still lunges for his phone on the bedside table and he sees the insane amount of texts he got from his teammates.

One hundred and twenty-seven.

It’s impossible to go through all of them—and Kageyama doesn’t want to, not when Hinata is staring at him with such eyes, like he’s expecting something to happen. He’s focused, he’s ready, and it feels so much as when he’s on the court. A pro volleyball player, a pro in making Kageyama’s heart jump, squeeze, long for him, thrive on every attention he gives to him.

Anyway, the group chat went crazy after Hoshiumi asked if he had finally kissed Hinata and other stuff he doesn’t want to think of at the moment.

He can feel Hinata’s eyes on him and since he can’t avoid them forever, he acts like an adult and faces him.

“What does it matter if I wanted to kiss you or not?”

“I didn’t know you’re the kind of man to play with others’ feelings.”

Kageyama doesn’t even have the time to reply that Hinata gets to his feet and takes the tray to put it on the dresser. He’s still turned, hands resting on the wooden top, when he speaks.

“You know, going to Brazil really opened my eyes about you and I... I waited for so long and I was going to say something to you after the match, but―” he finally turns and Kageyama notices he’s biting his lip as if to prevent himself from saying more. “So of course it matters if you were serious about it. Are you, Kageyama?”

It should be simple answering to him, but it isn’t. Not when the world is spinning around him once again. He is still trying to process Hinata’s words when the mattress dips and Hinata is sitting next to him, face hovering over his.

“Don’t you want to kiss me?” he whispers, lips almost brushing his.

And Kageyama loses it.

One moment he’s standing there, rigid and unable to move, and the next his body moves on his own volition, a hand cups Hinata’s nape, roughly guiding him to meet his mouth. It’s not gentle, he has never done something like that, he doesn’t know the rules of this game but apparently it isn’t an issue for Hinata, who grasps tight on his t-shirt with both hands and gives in, parting his lips and kissing him again and again and again.

Without disrupting the kiss, Hinata moves to sit on Kageyama’s lap and it brings a jolt of surprise in Kageyama that he is the one pushing lightly on Hinata’s chest.

“W―what are you doing?” he asks, and thank god he talked before actually seeing Hinata.

His cheeks are flushed red, his caramel eyes are wide open and burning with the same passion he has seen so many times, except this time it’s all for Kageyama― _because_ of Kageyama―, and his lips. They’re still a bit parted and a bit swollen from all the kissing and someone helps him, he can’t stop himself from staring. How did it happen that they had needed for Hinata to go to Brazil before they realized how crazily in love they were with each other?

Hinata sighs and throws his arms around Kageyama’s neck to hug him and whispers with his mouth close to his skin, “I just want to be close to you like this for a little while.”

Goosebumps spread on Kageyama’s neck while he moans and tries to push Hinata away at the same time. “Stop that, it tickles.”

Which is only half true. He didn’t know his neck was so sensitive before Hinata’s breath caressed it. Or maybe it was just his self-consciousness.

He almost feels Hinata’s smile on his skin when he replies, “Do you like this?”

“No!”

But the tingle he feels in his entire body is shouting: _Liar!_

Hinata giggles in the crook of his neck and starts leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses from the joint to the earlobe in a devilish and slow torture, making Kageyama’s voice stutter when he speaks next.

“D―don’t you need to go to practice?”

“I do,” Hinata says and slips down from Kageyama to lay on the bed. “Oh, your bed is so comfy! You need to change your sofa though.”

Kageyama scowls watching Hinata rolling from side to side and stretching his arms and entire body and then a doubt pops into his mind.

“Where did you sleep last night?”

Hinata stops his purrs of happiness and looks at Kageyama, arms still above his head. “On the sofa?”

“Why?”

And Kageyama knows he made a mistake even before spotting Hinata’s smirk.

“What, did you want me in your bed, Kageyama?”

“I just―” Kageyama begins but the embarrassment is too much to bear and he needs a moment to convince himself to continue, except he does it without looking at the man lying down beside him. “Why didn’t you say anything last night?”

He wasn’t expecting Hinata touching his hand and pulling as if suggesting to him to just join him. And Kageyama does, because that’s what he has always done after all. Every time Hinata had asked for something, didn’t he comply? A set, extra practice, a challenge, to wait for him. He did it all and now he is ready for more. So of course he slips under the covers and watches Hinata, waiting for him to speak.

“I couldn’t stand the chance you wouldn’t remember a thing. I wanted you to be yourself and don’t regret stuff. And it didn’t feel right to just sleep here with you. I still feel bad that I rummaged through your drawers to get a clean shirt and that I had to change your clothes―”

“You undressed me??” he shouts and struggles with the urge to cover himself with the sheets but his face still feels hot under Hinata’s gaze.

“See? I asked and you even agreed. That’s why I didn’t want to do or say anything.” Hinata scoots closer, and brushes away the hair that fell into Kageyama’s eyes. “The day I landed in Brazil I realized how my heart felt heavier and I understood why only after. You were always with me, I was doing everything I could to be the best player, to stand to your expectations. I did it for myself because I love volleyball with every fibre of my being, but only having your presence always pushing me forward, I was able to do it. The thing was that you weren’t actually there with me and that hurt. So no, I didn’t try anything because I know how it feels to have you next to me and away at the same time and I didn’t want to risk it.”

There is something in what he has said that makes Kageyama’s breath catch in his throat. He wants to speak but what the hell could he ever say? He’s not even sure how he realized he likes Hinata. All he knows is that he was daydreaming about their play, before and after it took place, and that hours before he had wanted to kiss him, make him happy, hold his hand. And was that even a surprise? From his High School days his life had revolved around Hinata. Hinata could say that Kageyama was the one to teach him stuff about volleyball, but it was also true the other way around. Meeting him was the greatest thing that had happened in his life: he brought new hope for his volleyball career, he pushed him to improve, he promised to be on the same stage as him, and now Kageyama feels that _this_ is their stage too. Life can be challenging as standing on the court if he has Hinata by his side, and not only as a friend. He wants him in a way he had only experienced with volleyball. He wants it to be forever.

It’s too soon to say it out loud and the words are betraying him anyway, so all he has left are his hands, his lips and every other part of his body that could connect with Hinata’s. He cups Hinata’s cheeks—a bit roughly even—and pulls him in for a kiss. This time he puts everything he has, everything he’s not, everything he’s not ready to say. And while his mouth is busy loving Hinata’s, his arm goes to hug him tight, hand closing on his hip. He is greedy, he wants it all for himself—the player, the man, his High School friend and teammate and sworn enemy—, he doesn’t want to share him with others. Is this what a king does? He supposes it is, but then what would be the upside of being one? And after all Hinata is no different. Kageyama feels himself claimed by Hinata’s hands tugging at his hair, clutching at his shirt, one of his legs thrown over Kageyama’s.

With the world in his arms and the best teammate to share it with, Kageyama leaves Hinata’s lips and stares at him with deadly serious eyes.

“Get your butt out of my bed and go to practice. I won’t forgive you if you beat me only to lose over the others.”

Hinata flutters his eyes in confusion but then throws his head back to laugh, still clinging to Kageyama’s body and god if that’s not the best sound he’s ever listened to.

“Only if we share the bed tonight,” Hinata winks.

Kageyama kicks him until Hinata fumbles out of bed, but he does so only because there’s no reason for him to ask such thing since here’s no other answer than yes. As he watches Hinata leaving the room, Kageyama feels giddy like he has never experienced before, not even when he had drunk the previous night. This is how it feels to be drunk, he thinks, and it didn’t even require for him to drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Just here to credit the song for whoever doesn't know it already: "Not Another Song About Love" by Hollywood Ending. Go listen to it and let me know if you think it's perfect for them too :)


End file.
